The Little Vampire
by Nataskuuk
Summary: "Sehun kenapa tangan mu dingin sekali?" "Jangan sentuh!" "Hikss… huwaaa Eomma Lulu takut T.T" "dasar cengeng" "Lulu tidak cengeng! Lulu tampan dan manly tau!" HUNHAN. YAOI. HUNHAN. Hargai Author yang telah ngetik dengan Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**THE LITTLE VAMPIRE**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Beserta kawanan HUNHAN lainnya._.)**

 **Rated T menuju M**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS A FANFIC YAOI .**

 **HATERS YAOI DON'T READ. ^^**

" _ **Sehun kenapa tangan mu dingin sekali?"**_

" _ **Jangan sentuh!"**_

" _ **Hikss… huwaaa Eomma Lulu takut T.T"**_

" _ **dasar cengeng"**_

" _ **Lulu tidak cengeng! Lulu tampan dan manly tau!"**_

 _Luhan_ anak berumur 6 tahun dengan mata bersinar seperti Rusa. Hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya dirumah yang megah namun simple. Luhan seorang anak tunggal dari keluarganya. Luhan cukup populer untuk tingkat anak – anak sepertinya, karena kecantikannya -yang menurut Luhan tampan- dan juga terkenalnnya Ayah dan Ibu Luhan. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha terkenal dan seorang Ibu designer baju intrnasional. Tentu saja membuat nama Luhan iut terseret dalam keterkenalan orang tua nya.

Luhan kini bersekolah di Star _Kindergarten._

"Morning Ayah Ibu~" Luhan menuruni tangga dengan kaki kecil penuh ke hati hatian yang tinggi.

"Pagi Lulu sayang. Sini saarapan. Ibu membuat roti panggang dengan selai stroberry"

Luhan yang telah selamat sampai dibawah tangga kini berlarian kecil mendekati meja makan.

"Sini jagoan Ayah, duduk disebelah Ayah" Ayah Luhan dengan penuh perhatian mrentangkan tangannya dan disambut oleh badan Luhan. Ayah Luhan pun menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkannya dikursi sebelah yang didudukinya saat ini.

"Terima kasih Ayah. Ibu mana roti lulu?". Luhan mengecup sekilas pipi ayahnya lalu kembali focus mencari rotinya.

"Ini Lulu sayang." Ibu Luhan menyodorkan nampan yang berisi roti stroberry beserta susu Luhan.

"Ayah akan mengantar lulu ke sekolah kan? Ini hari pertama lulu sekolah jadi ayah tidak boleh lama" Luhan dengan segera menghabiskan makanannya.

"aihh pelan pelan saja sayang" ibu luhan mengambil secarik tisu lalu mengusap bibir luhan yang belepotan susu.

"Hehe lulu terlalu bersemangat" luhan turun dari kursinya. Dan berlari kembali ke ruang utama untuk mengambil tas rusanya yang sudah disiapkan ibunya tadi pagi.

"AYAHH AYO CEPATT" luhan dengan semangat berapi nya berteriak kepada ayahnya.

"yeobo. Aku pergi dulu luhan tidak sabara ckck" ayah luhan yang terpaksa menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat berjalan keruang utama menyusul Luhan.

"hati hati sayang" ibu luhan ikut berdiri dan berjalan disamping suaminya.

"aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam" ayah luhan seraya mengecup dahi istrinya.

Ibu luhan hanya tersenyum malu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"lulu yang semangat oke? Jangan menangis. Lelaki manly tidak menangis bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan ayahnya sekaligus menarik mobil yang terparkir di depan pintu.

"paman Wu ayo berangkat" luhan beserta ayahnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Pay – pay Ibu~~~" luhan melambaikan tangannya dari jendela. Ibu luhan membalas lambai tangan anaknya hingga mobil yang dinaiki anak dan suami nya tak terlihat lagi.

Setelah sampai di sekolah luhan melambaikan tangan ayahnya dan bergegas masuk.

"kelas ku dimana…." Luhan dengan mata bersinarnya celinguk kan ke kanan kekiri.

"ah ada orang" luhan menghampiri seorang anak kecil lainnya berkulit putih pucat.

"hey kau! Anak baru juga ya? Ayo bantu lulu mencari kelas lulu~~" luhan dengan nada merengeknya meminta bantuan anak kecil tersebut.

"tidak mau" sehun. Ya anak kecil tersebut bernama Sehun. Sehun hanya melirikkan matanya malas pada luhan. Lalu berkata dengan dinginnya.

Luhan yang mendengar penolakan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"kalo begitu siapa namamu?" luhan menaikkan nada bicara nya karena kesal.

Sehun hanya diam

"aku Luhan. Xi Luhan" luhan kini menjulurkan tangannya kea rah sehun. Sehun menatap ogah ogahan.

"Sehun"

"Salam tanganku Sehun!" luhan mulai kesal dengan kesan dingin sehun.

"harus?" sehun menatap tajam luhan.

Luhan dengan kesal menarik tangan Sehun secara paksa. Dan menjabat tangan Sehun.

"apa susahnya sih Cuma bersalaman?"

Sehun menatap tangannya lalu beralih menatap mata luhan dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Eh.. Sehun kenapa tanganmu begitu dingin?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"jangan sentuh!" sehun berteriak lalu menghempaskan tangan luhan dengan kasar.

"huwaaa. Eomma lulu takut T.T" luhan menangis secara reflex. Dan meratapi tangannya yang terhempas kasar.

"dasar cengeng" sehun menatap luhan lalu bergegas pergi tanpa rasa bersalah

"Luhan tidak cengeng! Luhan tampan dan manly!" luhan berteriak di sela-sela tangisannya.

"eh luhan?"

Seseorang dating menghampiri luhan yang tengah sesegukan menangis.

"bibi byun~"

Yeah bibi Byun. Kerabat dekat ibunya.

"luhan kenapa menangis hm?" bibi byun mengelus kepala luhan.

"ada orang yamg menyebalkan"

"hm? Luhan mau ke kelas? Kajja bibi antar. baekhyun sudah dikelas daritadi." Bibi byun menggandeng tangan kecil luhan.

"lulu sekelas dengan baekhyun?" luhan menatap bibi byun dengan berseri seri.

"tentu" bibi byun tersenyum seraya menuntun luhan kekelasnya.

"itu sana baekhyun." Bibi byun menunjukan kursi paling depan.

Luhan melepas gandengan tangan ibu baekhyun dan berlari kea rah baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUNNNNNNNN" luhan berteriak dengan lantang dan menghampiri baekhyun.

"LUHAN?" begitu luhan sampai didepan baekhyun. ,mereka berpelukan dengan erat.

"lulu mau sebangku dengan baekhyun!"

"tidak bisa. Baek sudah duduk dengan xiumin. Lulu duduk dengan sehun saja. Tinggal sehun yang duduk sendiri." Baekhyun menunjuk kursi dibelakangnya.

"sehun?" luhan menatap tangan yang dituju baekhyun.

"HUWAAA TIDAK MAU! SEHHUN JAHAT PADA LULU" luhan berteriak kembali sambil menatap kesal sehun. Sehun yang ditatap hanya diam.

"sudah lulu duduk dengan sehun ya? Lulu lama lama akan dekat dengan sehun kok. Lagian ibu guru akan segera masuk" ibu baekhyun membujuk luhan.

"Huhh baiklah.." Luhan tertunduk lesu dan berjalan ke tempat duduk barunya.

Luhan duduk dengan malas dan menatap sehun sesaat disebelahnya.

Sehun mendekatkan kepala nya pada telinga luhan. Sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada luhan.

"Bau mu harum Lu~"

Pipi luhan memerah. Dan Sehun tersenyum jahat.

"APAAAA MAKSUD MU?"

TO BE CONTINUE

 **Ada yang minat sama ff ini? Kalo ada yang minat diterusin kalo nggak yah terpaksa hapus u.u**

 **Ff pertama diffn. Sebelumnya Cuma di fanpage yaoi di fb hehe. Dngan idname byunosh atau jejebyun /gak ada yang nanya-_-**

 **Read. Review. Follow. Fav. Jangan lupa^^**

 **Okay? Tengschu~~**

 **Terima saran dan kritik ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LITTLE VAMPIRE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Beserta kawanan HUNHAN lainnya._.)**

 **Rated T menuju M**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS A FANFIC YAOI .**

 **HATERS YAOI DON'T READ. ^^**

 **JUDUL TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM**

 **THE LITTLE VAMPIRE YANG DIPUTAR DISALAH SATU CHANNEL TV INDO;3**

Well.. mulai dari pertemuan menjengkelkan, kini Luhan sekelas bahkan sebangku dengan Sehun. Anak sxuper dingin dan mengesalkan dan ehm jika boleh jujur tampan juga._.)

Dengan Sehun berkata _Bau mu harum Lu~._ Kini kemana pun Luhan pergi, Sehun pasti mengawalnya atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti Luhan, dengan alasan tak bisa jauh dari harum tubuhnya, Tubuh Luhan. Dan itu membuat Luhan berfikir Sehun menyukai aroma Parfum Stroberrynya.

Hingga keesok harinya…

"ibu Lulu tidak mau memakai parfum stroberry itu lagi" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuat ibu Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung.

"kenapa? Apa lulu tidak suka bau stroberry ini hm?" ibu luhan menjauhkan botol parfum Luhan dari tubuh anaknya.

"Lulu tidak mau parfum stroberry lagi. Belikan yang bau jeruk. Ah iya dan jangan belikan yang bau bawang. Lulu tidak suka. Jika ibu tetap membelikannya mungkin saja akan lulu buang"

"baik ibu akan belikan nanti sepulang kerja. Dan tidak ada parfum bau bawang Lulu sayang. Ayo kebawah kita sarapan. Ayah pasti sudah menunggu dibawah." Dan berakhir dengan luhan tidak memakai parfum apapun.

"gendong~" Luhan merentangkan tangan nya dengan jurus kedipan mata rusa.

"dasar Rusa manja" ibu luhan dengan gemas menggendong anaknya. Keluar dari kamar luhan, menuruni tangga, lalu menghampiri suaminya di meja makan.

"kenapa lama hm" ayah luhan membuka topik pembicaraan terlebih dahulu setelah melihat luhan telah duduk dengan manis dikursi sebelahnya.

"ada perdebatan kecil sayang" ibu luhan menjawab sambil melihat tingkah luhan yang meminum susunya dengan bersemangat hingga bibirnya belepotan.

"perdebatan apa?" ayah luhan melirik sekilas pada Luhan

"soal Luhan yang tak mau memakai parfum stroberry lagi" Luhan yang mendengarnya namanya disebut kini mengalihkan tatapan pada ibunya.

"ada apa dengan lulu?"

"hm ada apa ya~" ayah luhan yang menjawab dengan nada menggoda anaknya, sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Dan melihat aksi luhan yang mendengus kesal ke ayahnya. Membuat ayah dan ibu luhan tertawa.

"ayo berangkat ayah" luhan yang kesal ditertawai akhirnya meminta mari mensudahi acara mentertawakan Luhan di pagi hari.

"aku pergi dulu istriku yang cantik" ayah luhan berdiri dan menggendong luhan membawa nya kedepan pintu.

"hati- hati suami tampanku"

"Oh ayolah lulu lebih tampan dari ayah"luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah ibunya. Mengerjai ibunya mungkin.

"Tidak. Bahkan Lulu lebih cantik dari Ibu. Bagaimana bias tampan seperti ayah" ayah luhan mencubit pipi luhan.

"ayah lulu tampan dan tidak cantik!"

Kini ibu luhan yang membalas menjulurkan lidahnya dan menertawai luhan.

"ayah mana paman wu?"

"Paman Wu sakit sayang."

"jadi ayah yang menyetir mobil?"

"tentu sayang. Tidak mungkin kan luhan yang menyetir" ayah luhan mencubit hidung putih Luhan.

Luhan memajukan kembali bibirnya dan memilih berdiam diri hingga ia sampai dengan selamat disekolahnya.

"ayah jadi siapa yang menjemput lulu pulang nanti?"

"Bibi byun akan mengantarkan Lulu ketoko ibu nanti. Ayah sudah meminta pada bibi byun"

"hm baiklah. Sampai nanti ayah" luhan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Ketika memasuki kelas luhan terkejut kenapa bangkunya kosong. Ya Sehun tidak ada.

"hei lu~ nanti kita pulang bersama~" baekhyun menyambut kedatanga luhan dari tempat duduknya.

Luhan mengangguk antusias.

Luhan duduk dibelakang baekhyun dan menopang kepala nya.

 _Apa lulu akan duduk sendiri?_ Batin Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sibuk melamunkan jika ia duduk sendiri. Tak sadar jika sehun sudah masuk kelas dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Luhan.

"Pagi sayang~" Sehun menyadarkan lamunan luhan dengan menjilat pipi luhan.

"HAH? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEHUNNN?" luhan berteriak histeris begitu sadar ada benda kenyal nan basah menyetuh kulit pipinya.

"Menjilati mu tentu saja. Rasanya manis. Kau tahu?"sehun menatap biasa luhan yang suka berteriak histeris.

"lulu tidak tau karna lulu tidak pernah menjilati diri sendiri." Luhan kembali menatap polos pada sehun dan melupakan aksi sehun yang menjilati dirinya.

Sehun menyerudukkan kepalanya dicelah leher dan bahu luhan dengan cepat. Menjilatinya juga. Luhan yang shock tak bergeming masih memproses apa yang sehun lakukan.

Sementara sehun terus menjilati leher luhan.

"SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bukan. Ini bukan suara teriakan Luhan. Melainkan Guru Song.

Sehun memberhentikan acara menjilati tubuh luhan dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan gurunya.

"menjilati luhan. Dia begitu manis." Sehun berkata jujur.

Luhan masih diam mematung. Merasakan sensasi geli basah pada lehernya. Secara sadar tidak sadar luhan memalingkan tubuhnya kedepan.

Guru Song menautkan alisnya bingung. Dan berpikir itu cara berinteraksi sehun. Dan membiarkan yang sudah lalu. Guru Song juga tidak mendengar penolakan dari Luhan jadi dia menganggapnya aman-aman saja.

Guru song kini berkonsentrasi mengajarkan anak lainnya membaca. Merasa mendapat situasi bagus. Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Luhan yang sedang sibuk menulis satu persatu huruf hangul.

"Lu kau tau? Harum mu makin tajam setelah kau tidak menggunakan parfum stroberry mu. Kau sengaka ya? Membuatku tak bias menahan diri lebih lama lagi." Sehun menjilat telinga luhan.

Luhan mencerna setiap perkataan sehun. Pipi luhan merona hingga ketelinga nya.

"HUWAAAAA TOLONG LULUUU T.T" Luhan akhirnya menangis.

"Luhan ada apa?" guru song mulai panik dan menghampiri luhan.

"sehun hiks ingin memakan lulu hiks daritadi hiksa sehun men hiks jilati lulu terus huweeeee" luhan berbicara sambil sesegukan.

Guru song memeluk luhan dan mengelus kepala luhan bermaksud menenangkannya. "sehun benar ingin memakan luhan?".

"tidak. Sehun tadi sudah bilang bahwa tubuh luhan manis. Dan sehun menyukainya." Sehun berujar malas karena acara menjilatinya tergannggu. Guru song menatap tak percaya pada sehun.

"benar bu. Kemarin sehun curhat padaku bahwa sehun menyukai luhan yang katanya manis dan harum meski menurutku kyungsoo lebih manis dan harum daripada luhan." Kai atau jongin saudara sepupu sehun bermaksud membela sehun.

"hah~ baiklah luhan bertukar tempat dengan baekhyun mau ya? Jadi luhan duduk dengan baekhyun dan sehun duduk dengan xiumin. Bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk. Dan guru song memerintahkan xiumin pindah ketempat duduk luhan sebelumnya. Kini luhan sudah diam disebelah baekhyun.

Hingga membuat sehun menatap tajam pada baekhyun. Dan membuat dirinya jauh dari luhan.

Sehun juga selalu tak mendapatkan kesempatan mendekati luhan. Saat pelajaran luhan akan selalu bersama baekhyun. Ketika pulang juga sama, bersama baekhyun. Sehingga membuat sehun tak punya kesempatan berdua bersama _Luhannya_.

Hari itu berakhir dengan tenang hingga tiga hari terakhir. dipagi hari keempat yang seharusnya luhan tenang duduk dengan baekhyun kini sehun kembali berulah.

Sehun memaju kan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya menyentuh rambut belakang luhan.

"Lu~ kembali ke sisi ku. Aku merindukan mu" luhan menegang dan sontak menatap kebelakang belum sempat menanyakan apa maksudnya sehun terlebih dulu jatuh ke lantai.

"se-sehun kenapa?" luhan menghampiri tubuh sehun yang jatuh ke lantai.

"lu ada apa?" guru song yang baru masuk kelas menghampiri kerumunan luhan dan lainnya.

"sehun pingsan hiks" luhan khawatir pada sehun. Saking takutnya membuat luhan menangis.

Guru song menggendong sehun dan membawanya ke uks. Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sehun telah dibaringkan ke kasur uks.

"uks kenapa sepi? Kemana susternya" gumam guru song

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dibangku sebelah kasur sehun dengan susah payah.

Guru song akhirnya mencari aroma theraphy untuk membangun kan sehun.

Guru song mencoba mendekatkan aroma theraphy tersebut ke hidung sehun namun sehun tetap tak bangun.

"luhan jaga sehun ya. Kelas sepertinya akan hancur jika tidak ada ada guru. Tak apa kan?"

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"jika terjadi apa-apa luhan tinggal panggil guru saja ok?"

luhan mengangguk lagi. Dan guru song keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Luhan secara jahil. Memainkan bulu mata sehun, menarik narik ding sehun, meniup niup telinga sehun dan terakhir mencium pipi sehun.

"sehun kenapa tak bangun bangun" mata luhan mulai berkaca kaca akan menangis karena ke khawatirannya makin memuncak ketika sehun tetap tak mau bangun.

"hiks sehun ayo bangun hiks jika sehun bangun hiks lulu mau duduk disamping sehun lagi hiks dan tak akan marah hiks jika sehun hiks menjilati lulu lagi hiks hiks" luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisan nya.

"benar lulu mau duduk disamping sehun dan tak akan marah jika sehun menjilati lulu lagi?" hei sehun sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak luhan menarik narik hidung nya. Namun sehun masih terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berbicara pada luhan.

"eh? Sehun bangun?" luhan menatap sehun tak percaya dan membulatkan matanya kaget.

"jawab atau sehun kembali pingsan."

"JANGAN! Iya lulu janji akan duduk disamping sehun dan membiarkan sehun menjilati luhan lagi"

Sehun ber smirk ria begitu mendengarnya.

"lulu sini berbaring disebelah sehun"

Luhan langsung menurutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Berbaring disamping sehun tidaklah buruk. Apalagi jika lengan sehun dijadikan bantal tidur luhan.

Sehun mendekap tubuh luhan. Menjilati dahi, mata, hidung, telinga, leher luhan. Luhan tidak melayangkan protesnya. Luhan mulai terbiasa atau menyukai jilatan luhan. Sungguh tubuh sehun rasanya kembali ber energy setelah menjilati luhan. Luhan tanpa sadar tertidur dalam dekapan sehun dengan tubuh menyamping menghadap dada sehun dan tangan yang melingkar pada perut sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis dan mengikuti jejak luhan. Ikut tidur.

Dengan mencium kening luhan. Menyesap aroma khas rambut luhan.

"Lulu milik sehun. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak boleh menyentuh lulu sedikit pun" sehun menutup matanya untuk tidur disamping _Luhannya._

Sehun tak menyadari bahwa baekhyun ada didepan pintu. Dan mendengar penuturannya.

"kenapa baekhyun tak boleh menyentuh lulu?" baekhyun akhirnya keluar kamar dan menuju kelasnya kembali setelah melihat bahwa luhan aman dan kini luhan dan sehun malah tidur.

TO BE CONTINUE OR END?

Tergantung banyaknya review wkwk XD

Makasih yang udah review di chapter satu. Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya^^ /wink

BIG THANKS TO:

 **SFA30**

 **LisnaOhLu120** sip ini udah lanjut ya~

 **Ssnowish** iya lulu lucu banget. Aku lucu juga gak XD sehun gak ngapa ngapain lulu kok paling cma dianuin~

iya sehun udah dari lahir jadi vampire sekaligus jodoh luhan hoho. Orang tuanya juga vampire dong~

 **Tjabaekby** sehun mah emang gitu wkwk lulu imut aku juga dong .g

 **Sukhyu** iya disini para anak anak nya jenius gak pake cadel hehe XD

 **Hunhan721** iya vampire nya sehun sama aku hihihi~

 **noonaLu** udah lanjut ya^^ hehe

 **nurfadillah** eh jangan gigitin luhan kasian XD maaf chap 1 pendek takut udah panjang panjang peminatnya sedikit kan sakit~ hehe

 **samiyatuara09** iya sehun vampire ganteng /.\

 **chikasikiHunHan947** udah lnjut nih ya~

nggak selamanya TK kok. Paling chap depan apa dua chap depan udah gede/? Ini chap nya udah panjang ya~ meski baru sepanjang anu luhan.g

udah lanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi mwah mwah

 **nue lazuardi** udah dilanjut kok XD

 **novey** sehun kecil udah berani menggoda. Besarnya luhan yang ganti godain sehun XD

 **laabaikands** udah lanjut ya sayang/3\

 **sangRi14** sehun bisa banget apa nya hayo. Kalo bias meng anu kan luhan iya wkwk XD

 **Guest** makasih udah mau nunggu~

 **Guest** hunhan besar atau kecil ttap ngegemesin kok wkwk XD

 **Hohoho61** iya sehun vampire;3 ya kurang lebih 10 chap maybe~ klo ada ide lagi ya bsa nambah/?

 **Guest** karna sehun msh kecil dia blm berhasrat minum darah;3 cma suka cium atau menjilat seseorang yg dianggap darahnya enak;v

 **Cindyyy04** udah dilanjut sayang~

 **Miira** ini lanjut nih._.)

makasih juga yang udah favfollow ffnya.

Mau nanya juga nih. Bahasa nya gampang dimengerti gak? Kalo ada kekurangan silahkan berikan kritikan~

Ada yang mau adegan rated M nya? Kalo banyak peminat secepatnya dibuat Rated M nya hunhan;3

And mau nanya juga chap depan hunhan masih kecil apa udah mau besar hayoo XD Sarannya ya^^

Btw panggil _**Nata**_ saja okay. Jangan thor thor an. Kan gak imut kayak luhan u.u

Ada yang mau follow IG sama add fb nata gak?;3 buat tambah temen hehe. Yang mau pm nata yuk;3

See you next chap mwah~


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LITTLE VAMPIRE**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Beserta kawanan HUNHAN lainnya._.)**

 **Rated T menuju M**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS A FANFIC YAOI .**

 **HATERS YAOI DON'T READ. ^^**

 **JUDUL TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM**

 **THE LITTLE VAMPIRE YANG DIPUTAR DISALAH SATU CHANNEL TV INDO;3**

 **Keesokan Paginya**

"jadi kenapa Sehun bisa pingsan kemarin?" Luhan mendekatkan tempat duduknya dengan Sehun.

"aku mempunyai rahasia" Sehun membaringkan kepalanya dimeja, menghadap Luhan tentu saja.

"rahasia?" Luhan begitu tertarik dengan rahasia Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk.

"katakan pada Lulu~"

"jika Sehun bilang pada Lulu itu bukan rahasia lagi"

"ceritakan saja kalau begitu" Luhan memaksa.

"sama saja. Bagaimana jika Sehun menceritakannya pada Lulu, lalu Lulu menceritakannya pada Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun menceritakannya pada Xiumin. Itu bahaya jika banyak orang tau"

"wow pertama kalinya Sehun berbicara banyak" Luhan bertepuk tangan kecil.

Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Lulu janji tak akan bilang pada siapapun" Lulu melambaikan peace nya tanda ia berjanji.

"akan ada waktunya kau tau Lu"

"kapan? kapan? kapann?" Luhan semakin antusias.

"nanti lulu sayangku"

"cepat bilang sekarang" Luhan melototkan matanya untuk membuat Sehun takut.

"kau lucu seperti itu lu" Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"lebih baik lucu daripada cantik"

"kau juga cantik Lu, selalu"

"Lulu tampan" Luhan yang tau kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun akhirnya menjauh kan diri dari Sehun dan melupakan rahasia Sehun.

"Sehun Sehun ayo pulang dengan Lulu" kelas telah usai dan Luhan langsung menahan tangan Sehun.

"tidak. Rumah Sehun tidak bagus"

"kalau begitu Sehun ayo bermain dirumah Lulu~" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan genggamannya.

"apa dirumah Lulu, Sehun bisa menjilati Lulu sepuasnya?" Sehun mulai berbinar memikirkannya.

"uhmm… ya bisa jadi" Luhan menatap ragu Sehun.

"ok. Ayo kerumah Luhan!" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan keluar kelas.

"kita pulang bersama Baekhyun"

"hah?"

"Paman Wu sakit. Dan Ayah Ibu Lulu sibuk jadi yang mengantar lulu pulang Ibu Baekhyun, sebut saja dia Mawar" Luhan tersenyum.

"Mawar-_-? " Sehun menatap datar Luhan.

"tidak. Bibi Byun. Lulu sering memanggilnya itu."

Sehun melirik Luhan malas.

"BAEKHYUN CEPAT SINI IBUMU SUDAH ADAAAA" Luhan berteriak secara bar bar.

"TIDAK USAH BERTERIAKK RUSAAAA. BAEKHYUN BELUM TULIIIIII" Baekhyu balas berterik sambil berlari menghapiri luhan diluar sekolah.

"HABIS KAU BEGITU LA-

"HENTIKAN TERIAKAN INIIIII" ucapan Luhan langsung dipotong Sehun habis kesabaran melihat dua orang yang berteriak kesetanan. Ibu Baekhyun malah hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak muda masa kini.

"Bibi Byun pulang bersama Sehun juga ya?" Luhan langsung mendekati Ibu Baekhyun.

"iya Lulu ku~ cepat naik anak – anak~"

Baekhyun yang diduduk disamping Ibunya. Dan Luhan Sehun di kursi belakang berdua. Berdua~.

"Ibu. Baekhyun ikut kerumah Lulu ya?" Baekhyun merengek pada Ibunya.

Sehun langsung memunculkan aura hitamnya.

"Lulu bolehkan?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan membulatkan matanya melihat Sehun. Nyalinya ciut seketika.

"tidak jadi deh" Baekhyun langsung berbalik.

"kenapa hm?" Ibu Baekhyun bingung.

"ehh itu… Baekhyun ada janji dengan Chanyeol hehe"

Luhan hanya diam mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Bibi terima kasih ya~ hati – hati dijalan Bibi dan Baekhyun~" Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"ayo Sehun masuk. Bibi Wu pasti sudah memasak masakan yang lezat~" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dengan semangat.

Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Bibi Wu~~" Luhan kembali berteriak.

'Apa berteriak kebiasaan Luhan?' batin sehun dalam hati kecilnya.

"Ah Tuan Muda Luhan sudah pulang. Ayo makan Bibi membuat sup ayam dengan macaroni berbentuk kerang~"

"Sehun ayo ikut makan"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"ada teman Luhan?"

"Ya. Namanya Sehun dia teman sebangku Lulu" Luhan berjalan keruang makan dengan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya sedikit menghormati Bibi Wu.

"karena ada teman Lulu Bibi buatkan Jus Stroberry bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana Sehun mau stroberry juga?"

Sehun mengangguk juga.

"baik. Kalian makanlah dulu. Bibi mau buat Jus nya dulu"

Bibi Wu meninggalkan meja makan dan beralih kedapur.

"ayo Sehun makan. Masakan Bibi Wu paling enak. Bahkan masakan Ibu kalah." Luhan mulai menyuapi sup kedalam mulutnya. Sehun memperhatikan nikmatnya Luhan memakan sup itu akhirnya Sehun mencobanya.

'hm tidak buruk. Meski tetap Luhan ku paling enak' Sehun bermonolog sendiri. Mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"BIBI WU. LULU SUDAH SELESAI MAKAN~"

Sehun menatap jengah Luhan. Sehun bisa tuli jika 24jam berada dalam jangkauan Luhan.

"Ini Lu jus stroberry~" Bibi Wu membawa nampan berisikan dua gelas jus stroberry.

"Bibi bawakan kekamar saja. Lulu dan Sehun akan bermain di dalam kamar." Bibi wu mengangguk.

"Sehun tunggu sebentar ya. Lulu nau ke toilet." Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Sehun jus nya sudah ada dikamar Luhan ya. Jangan sungkan meminta sesuatu pada Bibi~ jika lapar bilang saja Bibi akan memasak lagi." Bibi Wu mengusap kepala Sehun dan membersihkan sisa makan siang tadi.

Sehun mengangguk dan tetap diam di kursi meja makan sembari menunggu Luhan.

"Sehun ayo keaatas"

Luhan sudah menaiki tangga duluan. Sehun langsung berlari mengikuti Luhan.

"apa Luhan tidak takut tidur sendiri dikamar sebesar ini?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur Luhan.

"tidak. Sebelum tidur Ibu Lulu selalu menemani Lulu terlebih dahulu. Setelah Lulu tidur baru Ibu pergi"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Luhan memberikan Jus pada Sehun.

"minum"

"enak?" Sehun mencium bau stroberry tersebut.

"tentu saja. Lihat punya Lulu sudah habis." Luhan menunjukkan gelas kosongnya. Sehun akhirnya menghabis kannya.

"lumayan enak" Sehun menaruh gelasnya dimeja.

Luhan membuka lemari mencari kaos yang dianggap Luhan kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Sehun ganti kemeja mu dengan kaos ini. Celananya tidak usah ya. Celana Lulu sepertinya kecil untuk Sehun." Luhan memberikan kaosnya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengambilnya lalu menatap Luhan kembali.

"apa? Jangan lihat Lulu mau ganti baju" Luhan memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun tak mengindahkan peringatan Luhan dan terus menatap Luhan yang ingin mengganti bajunya.

Sehun terus menatap tubuh putih mulus Luhan dari belakang.

'punggung itu pasti begitu nikmat jika ku jilat' Sehun mulai berimajinasi.

"Sehunnn" Luhan menggoncangkan tubuh Sehun.

"hah?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kenapa melamun? Sana ganti baju" Luhan naik ke kasurnya dan membarinkan tubuhnya. Luhan menutup matanya.

"Lulu mau tidur?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"peluk Lulu seperti di uks kemarin" Sehun tersenyum lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan dan mendekap tubuh Luhan didadanya.

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dan memejamkan matanya. Sehun memulai aksinya dengan menjilati pipi Luhan.

Sehun menjilati Luhan hingga tak sadar ia ikut tertidur.

"Bibi Wu didepan pintu sepatu siapa? Bukan milik Luhan" Ibu Luhan sudah pulang dan bingung melihat ada sepatu asing dirumahnya.

"Oh itu Nyonya ada teman Luhan datang."

"lalu apa mereka sudah makan?"

"sudah nyonya"

"dimana mereka?"

"mungkin dikamar Luhan"

"baik. Aku ke kamar Luhan dulu ya Bi"

Bibi Wu membungkukkan badan pada Ibu Luhan.

Ibu Luhan menuju kamar Luhan. Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu kamar.

"hm sudah tidur" ibu Luhan berjalan mendekati anaknya.

"ah jadi ini teman Luhan" ibu Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tampan juga untuk masa depan Lulu ku. HAHAHHAHA~" ibu Luhan tertawa jahil memikirkan anaknya berjalan di Altar dengan gaun bersama temannya yang tampan ini.

"eunghh~" Luhan menggeliat terusik.

"ups" ibu Luhan menutup mulutnya lalu mengelus – elus kepala Luhan.

Luhan sedikit membuka matanya karena merasakan pergerakan pada kepala nya. Luhan hanya melihat Sehun jadi ia piker Luhan mengelus kepala. Akhirnya Luhan jatuh tidur kembali. Ibu Luhan kembali ke ruang makan menemui Bibi Wu.

"Bibi bagaimana kabar Paman?"

"sudah membaik Nyonya. Dia hanya demam karena kelelahan." Bibi Wu tersenyum pada Ibu Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana Kris?"

"ah dia sudah masuk JHS Nyonya"

" – kapan ajaklah Kris bermain kesini bersama Luhan."

"baik Nyonya"

"aku istirahat dulu ya. Bibi sudah boleh pulang. Paman Wu pasti sedang merindukan istrnya hihi" ibu Luhan mencoba menggoda pembantu nya, sekaligus istri supir pribadi keluargannya.

"aih nyonya bisa saja. Saya permisi dulu nyonya" Bibi Wu merona lalu pergi meninggalkan Ibu Luhan.

Ibu Luhan juga akhirnya mengistirahat kan tubuhnya disofa.

Hingga tanpa sadar malam menjelang…

Sehun membuka matanya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan beranjak merapikan penampilannya.

"eunghh Sehun sudah mau pulang?" Luhan masih setengah sadar.

"iya. Lulu tidur saja Sehun sudah ada yang jemput" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lalu keluarga kamar Luhan.

Soal jemputan sebenarnya bohong.

Sehun keluar pagar rumah Luhan dengan selamat. Sehun melirik ke kanan dank e kiri untuk melihat situasi.

Sepi…

Sehun langsung melayangkan dirinya menuju rumahnya yang jauh dari perkotaan.

Ibu Luhan akhirnya bangun. Ia mengecek ke kamar Luhan namun ia tak melihat teman Luhan lagi.

"Lulu~" ibu Luhan menepuk pipi Luhan pelan.

"ada apa bu~ Lulu masih mengantuk" Luhan mengucek matanya dan beralih meminta ibunya untuk menggendong Luhan.

Ibu Luhan yang tanggap pun menggendong anaknya.

"teman Luhan sudah pulang?"

"iya. Katanya sudah ada yang menjemput" Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang Ibu.

"padahal Ibu belum mengenal nya~"

"besok Lulu bawa Sehun lagi kesini"

"hm tidak usah. Ibu yang akan menjemput Lulu lalu kita makan siang bersama temanmu. Bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat "ne Lulu mau~"

Semenjak kejadian itu kini Sehun akrab dengan keluarga Luhan.

Tanpa terasa Merek mulai beranjak Dewasa~

 **To be continue**

HORE CHAP 3 KELARRRR~~

CHAP DEPAN UDAH JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL ATAU SMP YAAAA ;3

 **BIG THANKS FOR**

 **Samiyatuara09** iya ini ff sampe hunhan dewasa kok. Kalo bisa sampe punya anak XD

 **ChikasikiHunHan947** udahhhhhh~~~

iyalah rated M nya pa dewasa masa masih kecil udah mesyum/.\

 **Novey** sehun gak cadel loh disini XD Kalo mesumnya iya hehe

 **NoonaLu** iyadong lucu kayak aku~ .wink

 **Hunhan721** sehun pingsan karena Nata yang bikin pingsan XD nc mungkin 2chap kedepan. Nata gak sabar bikin nc nih hoho

 **SFA30** adegan tusuk menusuk yang gimana nih ._.

 **Hunexohan** sehun apa aja bisa XD

 **Exoxosts1** adegan M pasti seru dong ka nada maju mundur cantik~ /ohokk

 **Ami Yuzu** sok atuh dicubit pipi hunhan kalo bisa XD aku juga penasaran gmana besarnya anu sehun /ehh

 **Egatoti** sehun baik kok~ chap depan udah gede kok. Dan jalan menuju mesyum nya semakin dekat HOHOOHO

 **Choi seul bae** duh kamu mau yang panjang panjang kayak sehun ya~ /.\

 **NinHunHan5120** udah lanjut ya sayang~

 **Su hoo** udah next ~

 **Xandeer** karna sehun masih kecil jadi belum saatnya minum darah~

 **Younlaycious88** semua pertanyaan mu semoga udah terjawab disini ya Nata2 WKWK nc nya nanti. Aku gak kuat bocah sepolos luhan ternodai ';A;

 **Psw7** Nata juga lucu kan /kedip kedip

 **Karina** luhan mau sksd apa nggak akhirnya bakal digaet sehun wkwk XD

 **lisnaOhLu120** udah lanjut sayang~

 **ZHH 261220 ll** aku ngegemesin juga gaakkkkk ;A;

 **Oh chaca** udah next sayang~

 **Sangri14** gimana gak nangis kalau anak kecil di mesumin .eh

 **DEERHUN794** nata sedih baca uname kamu yang perpaduan hunhan banget ;-; udah lanjut ya~

 **Vita Williona Venus** langkahi mayat luhan dulu baru bisa dijilat Sehun hoho duh nata de coco/.\ ketahuan kamu fans GGS .g

 **Vietrona chan** iya Sehun udah gede keren makanya Luhan klepek klepek;v

 **Nyanmu** pertama baca uname kamu aku kira nyamuk;A; maaf ya banyak typo ngejar wifi juga sih waktu itu-_- kalo masih ada typo bilang lagi ya;3 chanyeol ini udah muncul kok walau hanya nama~

 **Tjabaekby** iyadong nata imut /kedipkedip kamu nata jilat ya~ MUMUMU

 **Laabaikands** kalo lulu dimakan kamu sehun makan apaa ;A;

 **Putrymanja** yang vampire sehun sayang~ udah next ya~

 **Guest** gamau update kilat ntar nata kesambar kilat nya gimanaaa ;A;

 **Guest** iya sedikit review tapi berjuta cinta XD

 **Yuyun** huwaaa nata dipaksa mamaaaa;A; udah update ya mwah

 **Erliyana** udah next ya mwah~

 **Viiyoung** penegn cepat gede? Minum susu hil" dan rajin berolahraga /eh

 **Xi** Udah next ya~

 **ChagiLu** duh kamu tau Sehun banget deh /.\

 **Oh zhiyu lu** besarnya lebih romantic atau malah lebih mesyum hihihi IYA DIGLOBALTV beberapa hari yang lalu XD ku nonton itu kebayang ziyu haowen XD

 **Karina** eh jgan diculik kasian sehun nanti ;A; yang sehun lakukan dimasa depan adalah membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya XD

 **MAAF JIKA ADA YANG TERTINGGAL dan MAAF JUGA JIKA MASIH ADA KESALAHAN;3**

 **DAN MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG UDAH FAV FOLLOW MESKI GAK REVIEW TAPI TTAP NINGGALIN JEJAK MWAH**

 **DAN JUGA MAKASIH BUAT KAK MAPLE FUJOSHI2309 YANG UDAH KASIH SARAN AGAR FF INI MAKIN BAIK;3**

 **SEMOGA CHAP 3 GAK NGECEWAIN YA~**

Chap 4 mungkin update 4 atau 5 hari kedepan ya~ berhubung Nata mau liburan dihutan mecari jati diri XD


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LITTLE VAMPIRE**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Beserta kawanan HUNHAN lainnya._.)**

 **Rated T menuju M**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS A FANFIC YAOI .**

 **HATERS YAOI DON'T READ. ^^**

 **CHAPTER 4 DI UPGRADE .G KARENA SEBELUMNYA BANYAK KATA HILANG DAN KELALAIAN NATA LUPA MEN SAVE /HIKS**

 **MINTA MAAF BANGET YA KARENA KEJELEKAN CHAPTER 4 SEBELUMNYA. DAN SEMOGA INI UDAH BENER GAK ADA KERUSAKAN LAGI HIKS**

 _ **7 Tahun Kemudian**_

 _Di apartemen Sehun_

"SEHUNN CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUGIGIT KAU" Luhan terus melompat – lompat kan dikasur milik Oh Sehun berusaha mengusik mimpi indah Sehun.

Sehun secara spontan memegang erat pergelangan kaki Luhan. Dan membuat Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh diatas tubuh sehun~

"harusnya aku yang menggigit mu sayang" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan.

"cepat bangun paman Wu dan Kris gege menunggu di basement" luhan mencium cium mata sehun.

"mandikan?"

"tidak"

"sarapan ku"

"lulu tak mau anemia lagi seperti sebelumnya."

"aku tak mau bangun kalau begitu"

"hftt.. baik tapi jangan kebanyakan, ingat?" Sehun mengangguk menyanggupi. Sehun langsung melepaskan beberapa kancing kemeja luhan. Menyibakkan sedikit kemeja dibahunya. Memunculkan taringnya lalu mulai menikmati sarapan lezatnya dipagi hari.

"eunghh se-sehun cukup~" Luhan meremas pelan rambut Sehun.

Sehun menuruti nya. Mengecup bekas gigitannya. Dan bekas itu hilang secara perlahan.

Luhan bangun dari posisi menindih sehunnya.

"cepat mandi!"

Sehun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur nya bergegas untuk mandi.

Ya. Luhan sudah mengetahui bahwa Sehun bukan manusia biasa. Luhan mengetahuinya setahun yang lalu. Saat diawal tahun ia memasuki jenjang JHS. ia mengunjungi apartemen Sehun karna sudah seminggu tidak masuk padahal itu adalah awal tahun ajaran baru. Luhan masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana penampilan Sehun dengan mata merah, kuku yang panjang dan tajam, baju yang berantakan dan badannya yang begitu panas. Kata Sehun sih itu adalah masa untuk memasuki area Remaja seorang Vampire yang sebelumnya hanya menjilat kini beralih meminum. Minum darah tentu tanpa rasa takut memberikan darahnya untuk Sehun minum agar Sehun cepat baikan. Luhan khawatir dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak suka melihat Sehun kesakitan dan Luhan tidak mau kehilangan Sehun.

Begitu sampai didepan turun terlebih dahulu dari mobilnya, diikuti oleh Sehun dan Kris anak dari paman wu.

"paman sampai nanti. Dan jangan telat menjemput Lulu~"

"baik tuan muda Lulu~" paman Wu pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

"ayo masuk~" Sehun dan Kris mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"lihat kita jadi seperti pengawal princess" kris membuka suara.

"tapi sayang nya Luhan Princessku" sehun meninggalkan Kris dengan kesal.

"Luhan tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun, jadi Luhan bukan milik Sehun seutuhnya kan?" batin Kris kebingungan dan Kris menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, bergegas mengikuti Luhan.

"huh seperti biasa Luhan tebar pesona. Menyebalkan."

"Luhan merebut Kris ku"

"bagaimana jika kita memberi Luhan pelajaran sedikit?"

"pelajaran matematika maksudmu?"

"tidak bodoh. Seperti menghukumnya mungkin"

"menghukumnya? Seperti apa?"

"kita bicarakan nanti. Kajja pergi. Aku muak melihat muka jalang Luhan"

"-" _ **Skip Time**_ "-"

"Sehunaaa~ bagi rotimu~" Luhan mengedipkan matanya manja.

"Aku lapar Lu"

"yasudah Lulu mau minta Kris saja" Luhan akan segera pergi dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Kris.

"gigit" Sehun menahan tangan luhan untuk tetap di tempatnya dan menyodorkan rotinya.

"yeay Sehun yang terbaik" Luhan mengecup pipi sehun dan menggigit rotinya.

"Sehun ayo temani Lulu cari apartemen" Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"untuk?"

"untuk Lulu tentu saja."

"rumahmu?"

"entahlah Ayah tiba – tiba menyuruh Lulu membeli apartemen katanya agar Lulu mandiri, tidak menyusahkan Ibu dan tidak mengganggu acara Ayah untuk mengganggu Eomma -.-" Luhan mempout kan bibirnya begitu mengingat mimik wajah Ayahnya.

"tinggal di apartemen ku saja" Sehun membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan tinggal di bisa meng iya iya kan Luhan sepanjang hari sebebas yang ia mau.

"SEHUNN" Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun.

"aduh apasih" Sehun mengelus kepala yang kena jitakkan maut Xi Luhan.

"Lulu tak mau bisa-bisa setiap hari Sehun memasukkan penis mu di lubangku tiap hari kan? Dan Lulu yakin Sehun sudah membayangkan nya tadi."

"duh Lulu ku paling peka" Sehun mencium pipi Luhan.

"ah iya. Kris Ge Lulu mau jalan dulu nde dan mungkin akan pulang telat" Luhan menghadap belakang dan berbicara pada Kris.

Kris hanya mengangguk.

Luhan dan Sehun pun pergi kearah yang berbeda dengan Kris.

"bagaimana dengan membeli apartemen yang sama dengan Sehun?" Luhan memikirkan usul Sehun.

"hm boleh juga."

"apartemen di sebelah ku kosong"

"baiklah disebelah mu sepertinya tidak buruk"

Mereka akhirnya ke apartemen Sehun.

"."."

Luhan berhasil mendapatkan apartemen disebelah milik Sehun.

"Sehun kau tau?"

"apa Lulu ku?"

"akhirnya aku sadar bahwa kau begitu Mesum dengan nomor apartemen 69" ya karna apartemen milik Luhan nomor 70.

"itu angka kebanggaan kau tau? Dengan kedua belah pihak sama – sama mendapat kenikmatan." Sehun tersenyum mesum.

"terserah kau. Dan besok bantu aku membawa barang – barangku ke apartemen ku oke? Sepertinya aku tak perlu bawa banyak barang karena disini sudah ada meja kursi kasur kulkas waw ada tv super HD juga."

"tentu cantik"

"ayo pulang Lulu harus memberi tahu Ibu bahwa Lulu sudah menemukan apartemen yang bagus."

Sehun mengangguk dan keluar dari apartemen tak lupa mengunci apartemen nya.

Sehun berjalan ke kamar apartemen nya.

"SEHUN KAU MAU KEMANA?"

"Lulu tadi bilang pulang kan? Ini Sehun mau pulang" Sehun tersenyum dengan manis.

"LALU MEMBIARKAN LULU PULANG SENDIRI?DIMANA KESADARANMU OH SEHUN MEMBIARKAN XI LUHAN PULANG SENDIRI HUEEE HARUSNYA LULU MENGAJAK KRIS GE SAJAA" Luhan membalikkan badannya kesal menuju lift.

"Ayo pulang tuan putri dan berhenti marah" Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal dan masuk kedalam lift.

"yeayy" Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun.

"sebagai balasan aku menginap dirumah Lulu ya. Sehun yang tampan ini lelah untuk bolak balik"

"apapun untuk Sehun" Luhan tersenyum senang.

"."."

"Sehun naik bis saja ya?"

"tidak mau pakai taxi?"

"tidak." Luhan menggeleng.

"oke kita naik bis."

Setelah mendapatkan bis. Luhan memilih tempat duduk paling belakang dengan Sehun duduk disebelahnya.

"hei nanti malam kita tidur bersama Kris Gege ya pasti seru"

"tidak mau"

"kenapa?" Luhan menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Lulu malah akan bermesraan dengannya lalu mengabaikan Sehun tampan ini"

"baiklah tidak tapi jangan melakukan apa apa ya"

"tidak Lulu. Aku tidak semesum itu"

"."."

"IBUUU LULU PULANGG. IBU DIMANA? CEPAT SEBELUM LULU MENGHANCURKAN RUMAH INI HOHOHO"

"SEBELUM LULU HANCURKAN IBU SUDAH MEMBAKAR SEHUN MU" Ibu Luhan tiba – tiba muncul dari dapur.

"oke bu. Lulu menyerah hehe" Luhan menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya.

"ibu Lulu sudah mendapatkan apartemen"

"jinjja? Dimana hm?"

"disebelah apartemen Sehun"

" makin tenang jika ada Sehun" Ibu Luhan mencium kepala Luhan.

"ayo makan Ibu sudah memasak sup rumput laut"

"ayo~~ Sehun ayo sini" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikuti nya ruang makan.

"Ibu ambilkan yang banyakkk~"

Ibu Luhan tersenyum dan mengambilkan semangkuk sup untuk Luhan dan Sehun.

"ini cepat habiskan"

"Ibu,, Sehun menginap disini ya"

"iya sayang"

"ah iya apa bibi wu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

"iya dia sudah bekerja di toko roti sayang"

"pantas sudah jarang kesini" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun masih stay cool dengan makannya.

"Ibu lalu kenapa Ayah jadi sering pulang larut malam?"

"ehm itu ayah sedang sibuk sayang"

"benarkah?" Luhan menatap ragu ibunya.

"iya sayang untuk apa Ibu bohong"

 _Maaf Lu ibu tak bermaksud membohongimu._ Batin ibu Luhan.

Luhan hanya saja itu urusan orang tua.

"ibu ada eskrim dikulkas. Dimakan nde?"

"tentu ibuuuu~" Luhan kembali semangat mendengar EsKrim.

"ibu. Lulu dan Sehun sudah selesai makan. Kami ke kamar nde"

Ibu Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Sebelum ke kamar nya Luhan menghampiri kulkas mengambil eskrim stroberry nya.

"ayo Sehun kekamar Lulu" Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Sesampainya dikamar Luhan cepat – cepat membuka Eskrim nya.

"hanya satu? Untuk ku mana sayang?"Sehun duduk di pinggir kasur Luhan.

"ini untuk Sehun dan Lulu" Luhan mendudukan dirinya di atas paha Sehun.

"satu eskrim?"

"iya. Romantis bukan?"

Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Luhannya.

Luhan mulai menjilati eskrim nya.

"Sehun tidak mau?"

Sehun lebih suka menciumi pipi Luhan dari pada menjilati eskrim ditangan Luhan.

"kalau begitu Luhan habis kan ya?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"."."

"paman Wu. Kris ge tidak sekolah?"

Luhan masuk pada duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kris sudah berangkat duluan pagi – pagi Tuan."

"Ayah kerja jam berapa sih kenapa sudah tidak bersama kita lagi?"

"Ayah Luhan bekerja jam 9" Paman wu menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen Sehun.

"paman tidak lelah mengantar bolak balik begitu?"

"itu kan sudah pekerjaan Paman, Lulu" paman Wu gemas dengan Luhan.

"."."

"Luhannn~" baekhyun dari depan kelas sudah berlari menghampiri tempat duduknya sekaligus tempat duduk Luhan.

"ada apa Baek"

"kau tau?" Baekhyun duduk disebelah Luhan

"tentu saja tidak tau kau baru sampai bodoh-.-" Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah jadian dari tiga hari yang lalu" Baekhyun setengah berbisik kepada Luhan.

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan melirik kursi depan nya. Kyungsoo hanya menyengir.

"kenapa tidak bilang huh?" Luhan cemberut mengetahui bahwa ia telat mengetahui berita bahagia teman se geng nya _The Manly Rempong Cabe._ Yang dipimpin langsung oleh Luhan.

"dan ada satu berita lagi" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan Kyungsoo Jongin nya.

"apa?"

"aku dan Chanyeol sudah jadian kemarin malam" Baekhyun kini merona.

"benarkah? WAH SELAMAT REMPONG DAN CABE~ TRAKTIRAN OKAY" Luhan akhirnya sadar bahwa keduanya temannya sedang berbahagia.

"btw ada yang ingin ku tanyakan Lu" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"ada apa?"

"statusmu dan Sehun sebenarnya apasih. Jika sahabat, hey kalian sudah berciuman layaknya kekasih kau tak pernah bilang pada kami bahwa Sehun menembak mu" kyungsoo memasang wajah bingungnya, baekhyun mengangguk, dan Luhan terdiam.

 _Benar. Status ku dan Sehun apa. Sehun tak pernah bilang jika ia mencintai ku. Apa Lulu hanya tempat ia meminum darah?_

Luhan termenung dan mengabaikan kedua temannya yang merasa bersalah.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

CHAP DEPAN NC YEAYYYY~~

MAAF JIKA CHAP 4 BANYAK TYPO, JELEK DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN.

MAAF LAGI LAMA UPDATE T.T

 **BIG THANKS FOR**

 **Lolamoet** makasih udah review dri chap 1 luhan satu jenis uke rempong wkwk jongin sepupu sehun dan vampire juga hehe

 **DeerWolf9490** iya Sehun makin mesum hehe XD

 **Luhaent** gemes liat Nata juga doong .g

 **chagiLu** udah lanjut ya~

 **momo chan** sabar ya nc nya lagi otw wkwk

 **luhan kerr** maaf ya lama update hiks

 **RZHH 261220** sehun bukan yadongers tapi mesum .g yeay Nata dibilang imut jadi mayuu

 **Choikim1310** masa msh kecil udh rated m. gak kuat aku kak /.\

 **Erliyana** perasaaan mereka saling menyayangi .y

 **Putrymanja** udah dilanjut ya. Makasih udah review~

 **Hohoho61** udah di next~

 **Chie Atsuko** kai vampire juga nnti lgi nmpang nma dlu. Lukris gmna ya~

 **Guest** udah lanjut ^^

 **Lulu-shi** udah^^

 **SFA30** tusuk menusuk anuan gitu? Iya ada XD tpi klo tusuk nusuk pke piso gk deh XD

 **Oh chacha** lucu ibunya lulu fujoshi wkwk

 **Guest** sehun blm minat minum darah tapi sekarang udah minum darah dan hanya mau darah Luhan…

 **Guest** sehun emang terlahir mesum ;-;

 **Guest** iyadong aku juga tiap hari tidur bring bbh .g

 **Emasnyasuho** udah besar nih ya wkwk

 **Sukhyu** sehun mesyun gak ketulungan wkwk. Iya smpe mati jga boleh .g

 **Babyeagledeer12** sehun gak mau jilat kamu .g

 **Kuminosuki** udah lanjut yaaa.

 **Farfaridah16** salam kenal juga ya^^ jgan bwa pulang ntr sehun gmna hiks

 **Krasivyybaek** iya sehun mkan makanan manusia biasa XD

 **Dewiviani** maaf laama ya hiks

 **loveHyunFamily** luhan emang jarang nyante wkw leihao gk kenal. Nata kenalnya haowen yg mirip sehun;3

 **exo L** udah lanjut sayangg~

 **Maple Fujoshi2309** kris gk jdi orng ke3 kok kak XD

 **Vita Williona Venus** iya anunya gede menggoda iman .eh

 **Momo chan** yahh udah dewasaa nih maaf gak tk terus ;-;

 **Hohoho61** sehun emang mesum .eh

 **Vietrona chan** sehun manis nata juga donggg .g

 **Tjabaekby** luhan selalu kuat. Mau sakit ujung ujung luhan ketagihan XD

 **DEERHUN794** udah next yaaa~

 **ChikasikiHunHan947** Sehun ada ortu tapi di alamnya wkw

 **sehunChanyeol** chap depn rated m nya yaa sayangg~

 **L.A** lanjut terus maju terus! Yeay XD

 **Ami Yuzu** makasih udah review yaaa

 **Laabaikands nc nya depannnn yeayy**

 **.9** jangan emut luhan nnti sehun ngamuk;.;

 **LisnaOhLu120** nc chap depan yaaa

 **Ludeer** makasih udah baca mumumu

 **Samiyatuara09** udh jhs nih hunhan nya XD

udah gede nih wlwl

 **Su hoo** udah~

 **Younlaycious88** rumah sehun ditengah hati nata .g

 **Novey** udh rated m chap depan hoho

 **Egatoti** sehun hanya mau darah luhan~ disini luhan udah tau~

 **Choi seul bee** maaf ya gak panjang bget nnti saingin anu sehun .eh

 **Hunhan721** ini remaja semi dewasa .g

 **Maaf jika ada yang tertinggal dan terima kasih yang udah favfollow ff Nata. Maaf jka banyak kekurangan.**

 **Jika ada yang membingung silahkan Tanya di kotak review ^^**

 **Doain Nata kuat nulis ncnya XD**

 **MINTA SARAN BAHASA NC NYA MAU YANG FRONTAL PAKE KATA Penis apa Junior aja? .-. DEMI KENYAMANAN READERS XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LITTLE VAMPIRE**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Beserta kawanan HUNHAN lainnya._.)**

 **RATED M**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS A FANFIC YAOI .**

 **HATERS YAOI DON'T READ. ^^**

Jam terakhir Sekolah telah usai. Luhan dengan cepat membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Tanpa melihat ke sampingnya Luhan lngsung beranjak pergi dari bangkunya dengan cepat.

"Hm? Ada apa dengan nya?" Sehun bergumam sendiri dan segera menyusul Luhan

Kris bingung dengan Luhan yang pulang cepat – cepat meninggalkan Pangeran nya. Sehun.

"Apa Luhan marah dengan kita?"

"Entahlah Baek. Aku khawatir. Ayo pulang sebelum hujan." Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Baekhyun menariknya keluar kelas.

Sehun berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia kehilangan jejak Luhan.

"ada masalah dengan Luhan?" Kritiba – tiba sudah berada disamping Sehun.

"entahlah. Aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan"

"cepat cari. Sepertinya akan hujan" Kris menunjukan jarinya keatas menunjuk awan yang mulai kelabu.

Sehun telah mencari kesetiap tempat yang dikunjungi Luhan. Namun nihil tak ada satupun tempat Luhan disana.

Dirumah pun Luhan ta ada. Kris sudah mengeceknya. Untung saja Ibu Luhan belum pulang kerja hingga tidak perlu membuatnya khawatir.

Hujan mulai turun. Sehun makin khawatir jika Luhan kedinginan atau malah kehujanan.

Sehun juga menelfon Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Memastikan mungkin saja Luhan ada dirumah mereka namun yang ada mereka malah panik dan berteriak seenaknya. Dan mengingat kerempongan Kyungsoo saat sedang memasak dan Sehun mengagetkannya dengan member kabar bahwa Luhan hilang. Bagaimana teriakan cempreng nya dan suara gaduh seperti benda jatuh. Sehun tak tau pastinya.

Sehun akhirnya berteduh dihalte terdekat. Waktu sudah akan mengunjungi malam. Dan Luhan beum ditemukan. Kris sudah bilang pada orang tua Luhan bahwa Luhan ada di apartemen Sehun. Mereka tidak mencurigai nya karena itu sudah hal biasa.

Sehun merasa mulai kedinginan. Sehun akan pulang keapartemennya dulu mengganti baju yang lebih hanagt. Ia beranjak pulang dengan menaiki bis. Dua halte lagi ia akan sampai pada apartemen nya. Saat turun di halte yang paling dekat dengan apartemennya Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku tunggu dihalte tersebut. Kepala tertunduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Luhan?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan memegang pipinya agar menatap wajahnya.

"astaga. Lu kau demam" Sehun dengan sigap menggendong Luhan ala bridal. Berlari masuk ke apartemennya.

"Se – Sehunn?" Luhan membuka matanya perlahan ia sadar kini sedang berada di lift.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhannya.

Sehun telah sampai didepan kamarnya. Dengan kesusahan ia mencoba mengambil kartu apartemennya.

Pintu berhasil terbuka. Sehun dengan cepat masuk. Membawa tubuh Luhan pada ranjang besar di kamarnya.

Sehun sedikit membuka kancing kemeja Luhan. Menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang menggigil. sehun akan beranjak dari kasurnya namun secara tiba – tiba Luhan menggenggam tangannya.

"kemana?" Luhan bertanya dengan lemah.

"aku akan mecari obat dan kompresan Lu. Tunggu sebentar."

"tetap disini" Luhan membuka kelopak matanya. Melihat wajah Sehun iadi teringat ucapan kedua temannya dengan status dirinya dan Sehun.

Sehun melemah menatap wajah memelas Luhan. Sehun menyerah ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya dikasur. Sehun mengelus sayang surai rambut Luhan yang lembut.

"Sehunaa~"

"ada apa Lu"

"kau mencintai ku?"

"apa yang kau tanyakan Lu. Tentu saja Sehun sangat mencintai rusa kecil ini" Sehun tersenyum dan mencium dahi Luhan

"kenapa kau tak mengikat ku sebagai kekasih mu?"

"tanpa kuikat dengan status itu kau tetap milikku Lu. status itu tidak penting. Kau lebih penting dari status itu Lu.

Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"tidak penting? Bagi ku penting. Dan sepertinya bukan aku yang paling penting tapi darah ku benar kan?!" mata Luhan mulai berair. Kenapa bisa ia baru sadar bahwa Sehun hanya menginginkan darahnya untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

"itu tidak benar Lu" Sehun panik melihat mata Luhan yang siap dibanjiri air mata. Luhan menatap Sehun dan langsung memunggunginya.

Luhan mulai terisak. Sehun secara perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya dibelakang Luhan dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan

"Lepas!" Luhan akan memberontak. Namun Sehun lebih cepat untuk membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadap dirinya, menenggelamkan wajah Luhan pada dadanya. Sehun merasakan bajunya mulai basah.

Sehun menghela nafas nya. Tangannya mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Lulu~" Sehun memanggil Luhan namun Luhan tetap terisak tak mengubris panggilan Sehun.

"apa yang membuat mu seperti ini sayang?"

"JANGAN HIKS MEMANGGIL LULU HIKS SAYANG!"

"Lalu apa hm? Apa harus ku panggil Istrik hm?"

"Kekasih saja bukan. Apalagi istri huh" Luhan berhenti menangis.

"tapi aku memang akan menjadikan Lulu istri Sehun nanti" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Jangan bercanda"

"Mau menjadi kekasih Sehun hm? Ada syaratnya"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berairnya.

"Syarat? Apa?"

"Lulu harus juga mau menjadi istri Sehun" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan.

Luhan mempout kan bibirnya. Mencoba jual mahal.

"tidak mau"

"huh? Yakin tidak mau?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"yasudah Sehun akan mencari uke baru yang lubangnya lebih sempit"

Luhan terdiam. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika 'Adik Sehun' menusuk lubang, selain lubangnya.

"TIDAKKK! JUNIOR SEHUN HANYA MILIK LULU" Luhan reflek menindih Sehun. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh kecil.

" begitu terobsesi dengan adik ku hm?" Sehun menggoda Luhan.

Pipi Luhan memerah. Ia akan beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun, tapi tanpa sengaja kakinya malah bergesekkan dengan junior Sehun

"Aaaah~" Sehun mendesah. Sentuhan kaki Luhan bagai listrik yang menyetrum juniornya hingga tegak.

"eungh ma-maaf" Luhan jadi gugup. Melihat junior Sehun menggembung didalam celananya membuat Luhat horny sendiri..

"Jika tidak kumaafkan?"

"Eunghh itu engg" Luhan bingung dan malu menjawab.

"Bicara yang jelas sayang"

"Lulu akan menidurkannya kembali dan Sehun harus memaafkan Lulu" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Lakukan saja" Sehun menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Luhan menatap junior Sehun dengan malu – malu.

"cepat sayang atau Sehun hukum hm?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Luhan memposisikan dirinya didepan junior Sehun. Dengan pelan Luhan menggenggam zipper celana Sehun, menurunkannya. Dan terakhir melepas celana Sehun.

Luhan tergoda dengan hanya melihat nya dari luar. Luhan menungging dengan kepala menghadap junior Sehun. Ia menempelkan hidungnya ke junior Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana dalamnya. Luhan hanya menggesek - gesekkan hidungnya pada junior Sehun yang bertambah tegang.

"sayang~~ berhenti menggodanya hm"

Luhan yang mengerti Sehun sudah begitu horny akhirnya melepaskan kain terakhir yang menutupi kebanggaan Sehun.

"eh?" Pipi Luhan langsung memerah melihat junior Sehun yang mengacung menunjukkan kegagahannya.

"Manjakan adikku Lu~"

Luhan menggangguk. Luhan menggenggam junior Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Entah karena tangannya terlalu mungil atau junior Sehun yang terlalu besar.

Luhan menjilat ujung junior Sehun. Sehun menggeram tertahan begitu merasakan lidah basah nan hangat Luhan.

Luhan terus menjilati junior Sehun hingga ke pangkalnya. Luhan memasukkan seluruh junior Sehun kemulutnya. Tidak semuanya masuk tak cukup besar mulutnya untuk menampung junior besar Sehun.

Luhan menaik turunkan mulutnya pada junior Sehun dengan tempo yang lambat kemudian cepat. Menghisap lubang kecil diujungnya dengan kuat. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Tangannya digunakan untuk meremas pangkal junior Sehun yang tak masuk di mulutnya dan meremas atau bahkan mengocok bola kembar yang menggantung dijuniornya. Luhan melakukan terus menerus hingga Sehun merasa hampir sampai pada klimaksnya.

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan. Mencium bibirnya, menghisap bibirnya dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Menjilati gigi – gigi Luhan, melilitkan lidahnya lalu menghisap lidah Luhan.

Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun kehabisan nafas. Sehun melepaskan pagutan mulutnya dengan luhan. Dan beralih menjilat dan menghisap leher Luhan. Sehun melepas kemeja dan celana Luhan. Hingga tubuh Luhan kini tak tertutup apapun. Sehun masih memberikan kissmark di leher maupun di bahu Luhan.

Junior menggantung Luhan terus saja bergesekkan dengan junior Sehun yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"eunghh ahh~" Luhan merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat junior nya terus bersentuhan tengan junior Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan keadaan dengan Sehun yang kini menindih tubuh Luhan.

Sehun menjilati dada Luhan. Tangannya mengelus paha dalam Luhan. Sehun mengelus junior Luhan lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat untuk membuat lebih tegang.

"ahhh se-sehunhhh" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan sensasi geli diperutnya saat juniornya disentuh Sehun. Sehun menjilati nipple Luhan. Menghisapnya kuat hingga Luhan melengkungkan badannya.

"siap ke inti hm?" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan.

"cepat masukkan penis besar mu Oh Sehun"

"sudah tak sabar hm~" Sehun menggesek – gesek kan juniornya di hole Luhan. Sehun mengangkat kaki Luhan untuk digantungkan di bahunya.

"jangan menggoda atau aku menutup lubangku" Luhan mempout kan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum licik. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan.

Sehun memajukan pinggulnya untuk memasukkan juniornya pada lubang sempit Luhan.

"aa-akkh pelan – pelan" Luhan meremas lengan Sehun.

Sehun terus memaju kan juniornya. Hingga tertanam sempurna di lubang Luhan. Ia mendiamkan posisinya untuk menyamankan lubang Luhan dengan juniornya.

"bergeraklah se-sehun~"

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dan memasukkannya lagi sekali hentak dan tepat mengenai prostat Luhan.

"ahhh sehunn disituhh~" Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menumbuk prostat Luhan. Luhan memaju mundurkan pinggul nya berlawanan dengan gerakan sehun.

"Ouhhh Seehunnaahh" Luhan menggigit bibir bawah Sehun. Melampiaskan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun pada lubang belakangnya.

Sehun mengelus nipple Luhan. Menarik – narik ujung nipple Luhan, membuat nya bertambah tegang dank eras.

"akhh ha- hampirhhh eunghh~"

"tahan sebentar sayangh~" Sehun menutup lubang junior Luhan. Untuk menahan klimaks Luhan.

Sehun menambah tempo genjotan juniornya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Sebut namaku Lu~"

"eunnhhh~" Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"SSEHUNHH~"

"LULUHH~"

Luhan dan Sehun klimaks bersama. Luhan langsung tertidur lemas, mengatur nafasnya pasca klimaks.

Sehun mencabut juniornya dari lubang Luhan. Kemudian menunduk mengangkat kaki Luhan untuk mempertontonkan hole penuh spermanya.

Sehun menjilati hole Luhan membersihkan sperma nya dari hole Luhan. Kemudian mencium Luhan untuk membagi spermanya.

"telan sayang" Sehun minta Luhan menelan spermanya. Luhan mengangguk dan menelan sperma Sehun. Kemudian Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Ronde kedua hm?" Sehun ber smirk

"APAAA?"

TBC '3'

Hello kalian yang masih setia baca ff nata hehe.

Maaf ya soal kesalahan di ch 4. Itu ada kata yg hilang dan ada yg lupa ku save

Dan sekrang udah ku perbarui coba cek semoga udah gak ada salahnya;''

Ada juga kesalahan soal kris. Kris sekarang dianggap seangkatan sama Luhan Sehun ya demi kelancaran cerita biar gak macet hehe

Maaf ya gk sempet bales review—mulai sibuk hhuhu ditambah harus hemat kuota krna i*3 kini mkin mahal;""

Maaf jika gak hot. Nata kepikirannya pengen bdsm tapi ini kan ff polos .g

Gak ada krishan kok. Kris hanya hadir untuk membuat cemburu Sehun hehe.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya~~~

BIG LOVE FOR

 **Narahunhan9812 - M. fikri almunawa – Momo chan – Xi chel – Tchandra07 – Choikim1310 – Jung nara – Niaexolu – RZHH 261220 II – Richa byun926 - Viiyoung – L.A – Windahunhanyeol - Deerwolf9490 – Putrymanja – Erlyana – karina – ChagiLu – Hohooho61 – SebutLuhan3x – – LovehyunFamily – tsachan2905 – dewi15 – ariviavina6 – tjabaekby – tiehunhan9094 – meysialfionitacindyroring – maple fujoshi2309 – LiisnaohLu120 – laabaikands – lulu-shi – chie atsuko – lolamoet – younlaycious88 – vietrona chan – farfaridah16 – SFA30 – zoldyk – krasivyybaek – – egatoti – ami yuzu – fairyfaith – vyrexo's – himekaruLI –**

 **TERIMAKASIH BUAT READER SEKALIAN MWAHHHHH~**

 **Follow IG Nata dong '3' Nataskuuk hehe XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LITTLE VAMPIRE**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Beserta kawanan HUNHAN lainnya._.)**

 **THIS IS A FANFIC YAOI .**

 **HATERS YAOI DON'T READ. ^^**

"Ronde kedua akan ada setelah Sehun menikahi Lulu" Luhan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tidur menyamping membelakangi Sehun.

"Baik. Sehun nikahi besok" Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan, sekaligus menggesek – gesekkan junior nya pada pantat Luhan.

"Ronde kedua nya juga besok. Dan berhenti menggesekkan penis panjang mu Tuan Oh Sehun, atau mau penis mu Lulu potong dan Lulu jadikan Vibrator? Seperti di bekukan lalu di beri formalin agar tidak membusuk mungkin." Luhan berucap dingin dengan men death glare Sehun.

"ok sayang" Sehun tak habis pikir bagaimana penis nya dipotong, dibekukan, lalu diberi formalin. Itu sungguh mengerikan. Sungguh.

Luhan tersenyum puas. Lalu mulai menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

'-'-'-'

"Lulu bangun sayang~" Sehun mengecupi pipi mulus Luhan terus menerus.

"eunghh~ jangan ganggu Lulu"

"Ini sudah siang sayangku" Sehun menggelitik pinggang Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan bangun.

"Baik. Lulu bangun" Luhan duduk lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"mau menggoda 'adik kecil' Sehun hm?" Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan.

"DASAR OM OM MESUM!" Luhan melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Sehun dan langsung melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

"sialan kau rusa kecil nakal" Sehun memasang flat face nya.

Sehun masih menunggu Luhan selesai mandi. Tiba – tiba ponsel Luhan bordering. Sehun mencari letak ponsel Luhan yang ada pada tas sekolah Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat Telfon dari Ibu Luhan.

"Halo bibi" Sehun membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"ah Sehun ya. Dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan sedang mandi. Apa ada hal penting?"

"ah itu bisakah selesai mandi kau mengantar Luhan ke rumah?"

"Baik bibi. Akan Sehun pastikan Luhan sampai dengan selamat kerumah"

"baiklah bibi tutup ya." Dan sambungan telfon ditutup oleh ibu Luhan.

'seperti ada yang tidak beres. Suara ibu Luhan seperti khawatir cemas hmz/?' Pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehun bicara dengan siapa tadi?" Luhan tiba – tiba saja sudah selesai mandi dan mengenakan sweater biru milik Sehun dan celana jeans selutut miliknya yang memang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan dirumah Sehun.

"ibu mu Lu. ia menyuruhku mengantar pulang. Sarapan dulu lalu kita berangkat"

"hm sudah kuduga itu ibu" Luhan mempout kan bibirnya.

"sudah ayo sarapan." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk kemeja makan.

'-'-'-'

Luhan telah sampai dirumahnya. Luhan membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan menuju ruang tengah. Sehun setia mengekori Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Ibu ada apa? Kenapa ibu menangis" Luhan langsung panik begitu melihat ibunya menangis.

"perusahaan ayah bangkrut Lu. tangan kanan ayah yang sangat ayah percayai menggelapkan semua dana perusahan. Dan membuat uang yang seharusnya untuk perusahaan dia jadikan hutang ayah. Dan dapat dipastikan hutang tersebut begitu banyak Lu. apalagi ini penggelapan dana ini sudah lama ia laksanakan." Ayahnya berucap sambil terus memeluk istrinya, ibu Luhan.

"a-apa rumah kita akan disita bank seperti sinetron di tv?" Luhan makin panik.

"bisa jadi Lu. bahkan disaat kritis begini kau masih bercanda Lu" ayah Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Dering ponsel ibu Luhan berbunyi.

"Irene menelfon ku" ibu Luhan melihat ponsel nya. Tertera Irene, karyawan sekaligus asisten di toko baju nya.

"angkat sayang mungkin saja itu penting"

"halo. Ada apa Irene?"

"BIBI XI.. BISAKAH KAU KE BUTIK? BUTIK BAJU MU KEBAKARAN!" terdengar dari seberang telfon berteriak karena kegaduhan yang terjadi disana.

"a-apa? Astaga aku akan segera kesana" Ibu Luhan menutup telfon nya.

"Yeobo butikku kebakaran kebaran ayo cepat kesana." Ibu Luhan semakin panik.

"astaga. Ayo cepat" ayah Luhan berlari keluar rumah menuju halaman rumah dan menaiki mobil miliknya bersama sang istri.

Luhan dan Sehun juga hendak masuk ke mobil namun langsung dicegah Ibu Luhan.

"Lulu sayang tak usah ikut ya. Kau ambil saja barang berharga mu dikamar dan ambil koper yang ada diatas kasur kamar ibu dan ayah. Lalu segera pergi dari sini." Ibu Luhan mengecup kening Luhan. Dan ibu Luhan langsung melesat masuk kedalam mobil.

"AYAH PAMAN WU KEMANA?! KENAPA AYAH YANG MENYETIR?" Luhan berteriak histeris bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"keluarga Wu sudah ayah pecat sayang. Ayah sudah merasakan hal yang tidak baik sebelumnya. Dan hal yang tidak baik inilah yang saat ini terjadi. Sehun kumohon jaga anakku dengan baik dan Jangan lupa kunci pintu setelah kau pergi. Ayah mencintai kalian" dan ayah Luhan menancap gas melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat butik aju milik istrinya.

'benar kan ada yang tidak beres hmz. Sudah kuduga.' Sehun mengangguk anggukkan kepala nya percaya diri dengan feeling nya yang benar.

"Sehun bantu Lulu mengambil koper dikamar ayah. Lulu mau mengambil barang Lulu dikamar dan sedikit makanan dikulkas mungkin." Luhan langsung menaiki tangga kearah kamarnya dengan cepat.

Luhan hanya mengambil beberapa baju kesayangannya, dan juga foto keluarganya.

"SEHUN APA SUDAH?" Luhan berteriak dari dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan.

"sudah princess." Sehun tiba – tiba saja sudah muncul dibelakang Luhan.

"ayo pergi" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari rumahnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumahnya.

'tumben tidak marah dipanggil princess' piker Sehun

Sehun langsung bergegas pergi. Melajukan motornya.

"Sehunnie~" Luhan memeluk erat perut Sehun.

"ada apa sayang?" Sehun masih tetasp focus mengemudikan motornya.

"Lulu seperti pencuri" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"haha dasar. Ini tidak mencuri sayang. Ini amanat dari orang tua mu."

'-'-'-'

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai diapartemen Luhan. Luhan menata rapi barang bawaannya tadi.

"Sehun lapar?" Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang ada saat ia sibuk merapikan barang nya.

"Sehun lapar menggigit bibir Lulu akhh~" Sehun berpura – pura kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.

"dasar alay" Luhan melempari boneka rusa yang ada dikasurnya. Dan tepat mengenai kepala Sehun.

"kemari kau rusa nakal" Sehun tetap stay cool dan memegangi boneka rusa milik Luhan.

"tidak mau" -3- Luhan membantah Sehun.

"yasudah rusa ini Sehun gigit. Aaaa" Sehun berpura – pura akan menggigit boneka rusa Luhan.

"JANGAN!" Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun dan merebut paksa boneka yang ada ditangan Sehun.

Dengan sigap Sehun menarik Luhan. Membuat Luhan jatuh dan duduk diatas pahanya.

"kena kau rusa nakal" Sehun menciumi pipi, leher dan telinga Luhan terus menerus.

"Sehunn sudah Lulu lelah" Sehun menurutinya. Ia akhirnya memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Lulu takut" Luhan memeluk boneka rusanya dengan erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Ia menghirup aroma maskulin Sehun yang menguar.

"takut kenapa hm? Ada Sehun disini sayang" Sehun menciumi rambut Luhan. Dan mengelus kepala Luhan.

"hm entahlah Lulu hanya merasa takut" Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"khawatir dengan orang tua mu mungkin?"

"ya mungkin. Semoga ibu dan ayah baik – baik saja."

"jika ada apa – apa mereka pasti menghubungi mu Lu"

Luhan mengangguk. ia memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun"

"Apa sayang"

"Sehun tidak haus?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"jika haus bilang saja. Lulu tidak mau Sehun tiba – tiba melemah karena tidak meminum ehm darah"

Sehun tersenyum. Sehun semakin erat memeluk Luhan.

"Sehun menyayangi Lulu"

"Lulu lebih menyayangi Sehun hihi" Luhan tersnyum genit.

Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

"cakitt~" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya –sok- kesal.

"haha dasar sok cadel" Sehun semakin gemas. Ia menggigit telinga Luhan.

"HUWEEE JANGAN MAKAN LULU" -3-

Drrtt drrttt drrt /backsound failed/

Ponsel Shun bergetar. Sehun melihat ponsel nya. Layar nya menuliskan nama Kris. Sesosok nama yang keramat baginya.

"bangun dulu Lu" Luhan menyingkir dari pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dan keluar apartemen. Sehun mengisyarat kan agar Luhan tetap duduk diam disitu.

"Ada apa kri—" sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kris telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

…

"APA? KEPARAT! KAU SERIUS?"

…

Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon nya. Dan dengan cepat masuk ke apartemen Luhan. Tanpa sengaja ia membanting pintu saking paniknya. Yang membuat Luhan kaget.

"Luhan!"

"kau kenapa sih mengagetkan Lulu terus. Untung Lulu tak ada riwayat penyakit jantung" -3-

Sehun tertawa pelan dan menetralisir degup jantung nya agar normal dan tidak panic.

"ayah dan ibu—" Sehun baru membuka suara dan sudah dipotong Luhan.

"ADA APA DENGAN MEREKA?!" Gantian Luhan yang berteriak membuat Sehun kaget.

'yatuhan apa salah Sehun daritadi mau ngomong di potong terus ;") '

 **TBC lagi ya -3- nata lelah cuy~**

 **MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YAA UNTUK SEMUA YANG LIHAT~ MAAF JIKA FF INI BANYAK KESALAHAN~**

 **MAAF GAK BALES REVIEW—v**

 **MAAF LAMA UPDATE.**

 **MAAF FF GAK SESUAI DENGAN YANG KALIAN MAU HIKS.**

 **Kalo masih banyak typo maaf ya. Ini ngetik tiga jam aja huhuhu gak sempet ngoreksi tulisan lagi terlalu lelah T-T maaf ya kalo jalan cerita ff nya membingungkan huhuhu T.T**

 **Baca ff nata yang satu juga ya hihi sama follow IG nata nih fsreng XD**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah review ^^**

 _ **Richan Byun926 ^^ ChikasikiHunHan947 ^^ tjabaekby ^^ Ami Yuzu ^^ younlaycious88 ^^ lulu-shi ^^ ThehunLuhanieYehet ^^ samiyatuara09 ^^ choikim1310 ^^ meysialfionitacindyroring ^^ egatoti ^^ Dewi15 ^^ laabaikands ^^ BigSehun'sJunior**_ duh namanya XD _**^^ SFA30 ^^ LisnaOhLu120 ^^ vietrona chan ^^ ariviavina6 ^^ SebutLuhan3x ^^ Maple Fujoshi2309 ^^ ^^ Xi Chel ^^ ^^ himekaruLI ^^ nadhoot ^^ kamira Fujika ^^ PutryManja ^^ Erliyana ^^abcde ^^ hohoho61 ^^ karina oh chaca ^^ ohdeer1220 ^^ niaexolu ^^ momo chan ^^ ^^ jung naera ^^ IOS-I'mOhSehun ^^ luhannieka ^^ viohunhan ^^ SehunnieHunHAN ^^ Rosmala11 ^^ khalidasalsa ^^ deva94bubletea ^^ dan para guest guest XD**_

 _ **Makasih juga yang udah follow fav ya ^^**_

 _ **Jangan lupa untuk terus review fav follow yaa ^^ saranghae chuu~~ '3'**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Little Vampire**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Cast**_

 _ **Xi Luhan**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Beserta kawan HunHan lainnya._.)**_

 _ **This is FF YAOI. HATERS YAOI DONT READ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **"Ayah dan Ibumu ditabrak lari oleh truk besar Lu"**

 **"A-apa? Kau bercanda ya haha itu tidak lucu Sehun"**

 **"Aku serius dan aku tidak bercanda Lu. Cepat kita harus ke perempatan gangnamsan" sehun menarik lengan Luhan untuk keluar dari apartemen. Luhan masih terpaku tak percaya.**

 **Sehun menaiki motornya dengan cepat tak lupa menggunakan Helm berstandar SN*. Demi keselamatannya dan Luhan . Sehun menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh tetapi tetap berhati hati. Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat.**

 **...**

 **Sehun dan Luhan sampai ditempat kecelakaan ayah dan ibu Luhan.**

 **"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" Luhan turun dari motor Sehun dan menghampiri jenazah Ayah ibunya yang akan segera di masukkan ke dalam ambulance. Luhan meraung meratapi tubuh kedua orangtuanya.**

 **"Apa anda anak mereka?" Tanya seorang perawat.**

 **"Y-ya" Luhan mengangguk pelan.**

 **"Anda bisa ikut kami ke rumah sakit. Masuklah kita segera berangkat." Perawat tersebut tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Luhan.**

 **"Masuklah Lu. Aku akan mengikuti mu dari belakang ambulance." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan.**

 **"Jangan pergi" Luhan memeluk erat Sehun.**

 **"Tidak akan Lu. Cepatlah temani ayah ibumu di mobil ambulance"**

 **Luhan mengangguk dan memasuki ambulance. Begitu Luhan masuk mobil ambulance tersebut bergegas kerumah sakit dengan cepat untuk menyelamatkan kedua orangtua Luhan. Ya jika bisa..**

 **...**

 **"Bagaimana peristiwa tabrakan ini terjadi?" Tanya Sehun pada polisi yang mengurus Tempat tabrakan orangtua Luhan.**

 **"Ini tabrakan lari. Ketika mobil Mereka akan berjalan ketika sudah lampu hijau, sebuah truk besar dari arah kanan menyambar mobil tersebut. Mengakibatkan mobil ini terguling. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Kami akan memeriksa cctv setelah menutup jalan ini untuk sementara waktu." Jelas polisi tersebut.**

 **"Apa kalian mengejar truk tersebut?"**

 **"Ya. Rekan kami yang lain sedang berpencar mengejar truk tersebut."**

 **"Baiklah bisakah kau menelfonku jika ada kabar baru? Ini kartu namaku. Aku akan menyusul kerumah sakit." Sehun memberikan kartu namanya kepada polisi tersebut.**

 **"Ya. Kami akan segera mengabari anda" polisi tersebut tersenyum ramah.**

 **"Baik saya permisi dulu." Sehun segera menaiki motornya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit menyusul Luhan kerumah sakit.**

 **...**

 **"Se-sehun" Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun yang baru sampai di depan ruang Operasi. Dan memeluknya erat.**

 **"Jangan menangis rusa kecilku" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan. Menenangkan Luhan.**

 **"Ayah tidak bisa diselamatkan hiks ia meninggal diperjalanan tadi. Sehun hiks" Luhan terisak dipelukan Sehun.**

 **"Bagaimana dengan ibu mu Lu?"**

 **"Ia sedang hiks dioperasi saat ini. Perutnya tertancap hiks pecahan kaca jendela mobil. Dan kakinya patah hiks Lulu tidak mau kehilangan ibu juga huweee" Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat menumpahkan segala rasa takutnya.**

 **"Tenanglah. ibumu pasti kuat Lu" sehun mengecup dahi Luhan berkali - kali.**

 **Luhan hanya diam dan terus menangis.**

 **...5 Jam Kemudian...**

 **"Apakah kau keluarga Ny. Xi?" Tanya dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.**

 **"A-aku anaknya" Luhan langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.**

 **"Ibumu bisa diselamatkan. Tapi saat ini ia sedang koma. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke Kamar Inap lantai 2. Saya permisi dulu" dokter dan perawat lainnya mendorong kasur yang ditempati Ibu Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.**

 **...**

 **"Syukurlah ibu selamat" Luhan mengelus rambut ibunya.**

 **"Cepatlah bangun bu."**

 **"Luhan merindukan ibu" Luhan menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat.**

 **"Berhenti menangis sayang. Ibu mu akan bangun nanti. Biarkan ia istirahat dulu hm" sehun mengelus kepala Luhan. Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.**

 **Sehun menuntun tubuh Luhan untuk duduk di sofa di kamar itu.**

 **"Tidurlah sebentar" Sehun mengecupi dahi Luhan.**

 **"Bangunkan Lulu jika ibu bangun ya" Luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan memeluk sehun.**

 **"Tentu sayang" Sehun mengelus surai rambut Luhan yang sedikit kusut.**

 **...**

 **"Eunghh~" Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela membuatnya silau.**

 **"Eh?" Luhan duduk dengan tegap dan memperhatikan Sehun.**

 **"OEMJI HELLAW SEHUNKU PUCAT DAN LEBIH DINGIN" Luhan seketika panik.**

 **"Sehunnn bangun" Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun lumayan keras agar bangun.**

 **"Jika sehun tidak bangun siapa yang akan menggahi ku nanti..." pikir Luhan dalam hati.**

 **Luhan memeriksa nafas di hidung sehun.**

 **"Dia masih bernafas kenapa tidak bangun ya. Apa harus lulu bangun kan dulu adiknya..." Luhan menatap ke arah penis sehun.**

 **"Ahh Lulu ingat." Luhan mengambil pisau buah yang tersedia dikamar inap ini. Ia mengambil dan menggoreskan dipergelangan tangannya.**

 **"Uuh sakit" Luhan cepat - cepat mendekatkan tangannya ke arah sehun.**

 **Sehun perlahan bergerak. Dengan pelan ia memegang tangan Luhan, mendekatkan bibirnya pada luka tersebut dan menghisap darah Luhan yang bercucuran.**

 **Dirasa sudah cukup Sehun membuka matanya.**

 **"Terimakasih sarapannya sayang" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan.**

 **"Kupikir Sehun mati-3-" Luhan mem pout kan bibirnya kesal.**

 **"Aku terlalu lelah dan lupa mengambil jatahku kemarin hehe"**

 **"Baik sekarang ayo cari sarapan untuk Lulu~"**

 **"Hm ayo"**

 **"Ibu, luhan pergi dulu. Luhan akan segera kembali siang nanti" Luhan berpamitan pada ibunya dan mengecup dahi ibunya.**

 **"Ayo sehun~" Luhan memegang tangan sehun dan menariknya keluar ruangan.**

 **...**

 **"Apa mereka mati?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Cih bagaimana bisa kalian membuat kelalaian hah?! Habisi mereka semua. Ingat jangan sentuh anaknya dan jangan sampai mereka mengetahui nya"**

 **TBC '3'**

 **HAI NATA KEMBALI~~**

 **MAAF BARU UPDATE YAA~~~**

 **Laptop Nata rusak. Baterainya kalo di charger 20% terus gak mau naik naik sampe 100% . Itu bocor baterainya ya? ;( jadi kalo mau nyalain harus di colok ke listrik gitu dan disitu Nata malesnya stopkontak nya jauh dari kasur jadi gak bisa nulis dari laptop. /ok ini jadi curhat/**

 **Dan akhirnya ada yang nyaranin pake wps office. Baru deh Nata ngetik lagi. Tapi malah lupa di post hehe ._.v**

 **Maaf jika FF ini makin aneh ya ayanq ayanq Q.**

 **Jujur Nata juga lupa jalan cerita dan kehilangan feel nya :'v**

 **Makasih yang udah follow fav review dan ingetin ini ff buat di lanjut :") maaf ya gak bisa disebut satu satu~**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA ^3^ TERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN TAPI GAK NERIMA BASH AN :v**

 **Tukeran sosmed? Yuk ayuk PM Nata :3**

 **Gak ada review? Nata delete nanti cerita nya hehe :'v**


End file.
